depths of grief
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: The girls of the academy meet the girls of the swa who are struggling to balance the life of a killer with that of a innocent girl
1. Chapter 1

Upotte depths of grief

As the academy was getting back in the swing of things after a break from classes they are greeted by a couple of new girls. One is p-90-a short girl who spends her time in the assault rifle class even though she is often teased about her height but wears glasses and can often lower her voice. The other girl in the class is the SCAR MK16 which is a friend and rival of sig and her big sister who is in the battle rifle class for the fact she uses a 7.62 round. The girls also met dragunov and even the pistol class got a few new students-CZ75 and p-210 and 230 and 239. The girls are short and quiet but have an attitude of anger and confusion about why life made them that way. After being pointed to their seats SCAR was only starting a conversation with sig and 16 only to be told to be quiet even though she didn't get the rules. Ichiroku and her cousin 18 or hacchan offered to show them around and dragunov and 17 were getting the same showing by farru and 14. As they were going about their days they all were wondering when they would see their friends again. As the training started the new girls found themselves needing a little help to show how to improve their accuracy and only the battle rifles of the group felt self-conscious over the fact that they could mount a bipod and that made them in their own minds freaks but after talking to the other girls who have bipods are starting to put them at ease. "Sig I have a question about the fact that I like you and some of the others but" was all she was practicing over and over when sig walked in on scar-chan and scared her into silence. Hey you look like something's bothering you was all sig had to say before she broke down crying and told her about it and heard that the girls all loved each other even though when it came to funco or even in scars case as she revealed it and that got sig laughing "or in your case 16" it maybe a little bit more personal she said with a smile before scar kissed her quickly and awkwardly as she was still struggling with why she was a freak before running out of the room.

At the same time as SCAR-chan was trying to come to grips with herself her big sister 17 was also battling to come to grips with herself and the fact that the girls herself included had been called cold and callous went to 14 and the others to find out how to change the view of them from the others. "Grab a drink 17 and then we can talk" was what G3 had to say as they started talking about it and keeping the past going before she asked 17 if she had anyone that she liked which got her blushing and stuttering "you" and then trying to look normal until G3 kissed her quickly then saw 17 walk away to think about what all had happened to her and wondering what her sister was doing and how the youngest who they all deemed as sisters where up to and if they had a good luck making friends as her phone rang and it was her sister who was crying saying that she just kissed sig and that she was afraid she thought she was a freak. "Oh don't worry about it because I just got kissed and the others won't think you are a freak because you're a cute girl and would be awesome to have a girlfriend and I have faith that you will. That call ended up putting both girls in a happy mood before they signed off at midnight then fell asleep planning to hangout when they got the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Depths of grief ch.2

A/N: I do not own upotte but I wish I did and thank you to everyone who reviews my stories. The pace will slow down if you all don't mind

As p90 and scar were out at the gun range as the sun set because they had to work on marksmanship because they both only had been there for a few weeks and were still getting a hang of the schools shooting policies because they had fired off a few rounds during lunch trying to perform a rack and slap. Needless to say they were in deep shit and were happy to see a few familiar and pleasant faces as they put their weapons down cause they had been at it since lunch trying to master that and work off the discipline and anger they felt so they didn't blow up on anyone except themselves. "Hey scar I had a feeling Id see you here" was sigs greeting which made 17 go even harder on the gun so she didn't kiss her and that made sig a little upset all though she was damn good at hiding it. As sig saw the tears roll down scars face she wrapped her in a hug and asked for alone time with the rebellious girl and 17 wasn't happy her little sister was crying because she was watching through a sniper's scope on her 17 and used her best friend and some said lover dragunov to help. "What do you think they are talking about dear?" was dragunov's question of the day which she said without removing her eye from the scope to ensure she could get a warning shot if 17 started to get a crazed look.

"I don't know but she sure looks happy with that girl just like us" got dragunov blushing as she didn't expect 17 to say that. As 17 saw her partners blushing she started laughing then went quiet to try and listen in on the conversation taking place down below much to her partner's annoyance. "Scar you know you can tell me what's wrong" as scar tried pulling away from sig so she could cry in peace and that got sig holding tighter onto scar. "Yes sig I know I just feel worthless cause I screwed up!" That got sig lightly slapping her love and saying bullshit as she unloaded a mag-all headshots- into the farthest target on the range much to 17s anger which got her slowly applying pressure on the trigger until dragunov barked "nyet that would make matters worse" which got the trigger pressure dropped and 17 started field stripping her rifle to ensure she wouldn't risk shooting sig again. "Let's go get some chow and then hit the hot springs dragon" which was 17s pet name for dragunov which got her up with her love as they watched the sun fade.

The same thing was happening down on the range but a little hotter followed by the girls racing off together to get chow. "Hey sig if you don't mind my asking why did you care about my crying?" which got sig stopped dead in her tracks. As scar thought it would get serious and shed be yelled at or even hit she heard sigs laugh cut through the silence. "Isn't it obvious I have a crush on you and don't want you leaving" to which scars jaw dropped and sig didn't waste a second poking fun at her friends predicament "close your mouth or brass will get in it sweetheart" which got scar blushing wildly before they took off running to get chow and ran into 17 and funco who both had a feeling what was going on between sig and scar but they wouldn't say anything They only commented on scars blushing and sig said oh don't worry shell be fine and p-90 said "YA but whit or without nurse sig is to be seen" and she started laughing before they started eating dinner for the first time they were happy to eat in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Depths of grief ch.3

A/N: I do not own upotte but I wish I did. I only own my ocs

The morning sun came up slowly on the cold winter day but the two schools had girls who had been up all night. Sig and scar had been talking about whether or not to keep their relationship secret and which girls would be cute together not knowing that the same conversation was going on in the high school. As G3 saw 17 go into the room for another cup of coffee she said teasingly "Well sweetie that makes it how many cups for you?" which got a middle finger then a loving kiss from her dirty-brown haired love. As 17 kissed her scar was doing the same thing but her response was more bummed out stating that they didn't have anything stronger and sig smiled and said "oh are you sure? It would be a shame to drink alone" and the girls giggled as the girls mixed arctic velvet into their drinks for a morning pick me up even though they weren't going to class because they had the day off. 17 and G3 had found a bottle of rum and German whiskey which 14 slugged straight which got the others laughing as her face changed from calm to a what the fuck expression.

"How do you drink this shit Jee?! It's horrid" was all 14 could choke out between wretches trying to get the booze out. As G3 stifled a laugh she explained that they didn't drink on an empty stomach and that they had all had a heavy meal before they started drinking but where all hungry again. Putting down the drinks they all walked down to the cafeteria they bummed into a stumbling scar who had dumped foolishly a cup full of arctic velvet gin down her throat without using another drink to cut it. As funco lightly kissed scar on her cheek she laughed a little as she had just kissed a wasted 16 before tucking her in. "I hope that we don't get caught don't you sig?" has funco loaded her plate with greasy food to ward off the inevitable hangover while drinking as many liquids as she could to clear her system so she didn't have to bad of a hangover the next day.

As they all went outside for some fresh air and a romantic place to relax sig and scar bumped into a heated scene of jii and 17 kissing and seeing that the girls' skin was steaming that got scar and sig in the mood. "Cutie do you think we could do that" as she walked away from the scene they started kissing giving into the booze and they didn't see eru through a snowball at them which hit sig square in the chest and after a lot of giggling the two lovers decided not to do anything to wild till they were back in there room for a romantic dinner. As they slid out to the ice for skiing and making snow angels sig and scar realized they were being watched by 17 and dragunov who decided to go skinny dipping in the ice to try and get the girls to strip so they could throw snow and watch the impacts. "Come on sig lets go have a lot of fun" as scar decided to slide on her belly on the ice and sig laughed and said ok but first we must make some jumps for the night to step up on the awesomeness scale" and with that both girls got busy making varying sized jumps and sliding snow down each other's clothes just for the hell of it.

As the girls landed from the varying jumps they saw it was getting dark and they decided to go in with scar humming a night that you'll never forget as she kissed sig one last time under the fading light. Watching her little sister get it on with sig had made 17 very wild as did the booze so she kissed dragunov with passion before they to went in and started drinking water, soda and juice to sober up for the next day's fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Depths of grief ch. 4

A/N: I don't own upotte only my OCs. And does anyone have a review?

As the Scar and 17 sat at the range with cigarettes they held onto the hand of p-90 and cz-75 trying to make sense of the wild night and share the parties they were in the night before and wishing they could have life put in a way they could understand as they had the urge to fight and no one to talk to about that. "Hey sis why do I feel like some people need to have their asses kicked and do you say ill get in trouble?" Had been the question on everyone's mind but only the younger Scar sister had the courage to ask it. They hadn't heard sig, funco, 16 and the high schoolers' come on to the range so the response had taken the brown eyed blonde by surprise. "Only if you get caught and can't pass it off as self-defense" sig stated with a sly smile as she thought of funcos fiery temper over her thong and Scar and 17 were the same as they had a folding stock so they knew what it was like to have a fiery temper and they had often been in trouble at the agency and that would equal house arrest and other harsh punishments.

As the girls started practicing the long distance shooting they started doing a close quarter's combat drill and the loud bang from the flash bang caused them to jump a little as sig had not seen 17 pull it out from her dress just to get used to the loud noise as they were being used as they were being used as guards in real hotspots. "Shit sis a little bit of warning would be nice cause that fucking hurts cause my head was near the blast but you don't give a fuck do you?!" was 17s angered response as she got her wits about her. Sig and 18 laughed as did 14 and G3 because it was the funniest thing they ever saw but 18 broke into end the fights as Garand-sensei was coming for class so the song letters from war was played to prove good will even though only 17 and scar knew the words the rest sung along though.

"I hold it up and show my buddies like we aint scared and our boots aint muddy" followed by "SCAR!" as she looked around and the teacher was yelling at her for not getting on the line but she had the perfect comeback for it of "Ok ill start shooting" as she leveled the rifles and started unloading the magazine into the body of the dummy crying while she did so and sig and 18 saw and hugged her so she would stop crying. Humming they could just make out the words of "Im just missing you and this is me kissing you" as sig kissed her smiling and said "I love you so much and don't want to see you cry" as they walked away from the range and the middle finger was thrown up to shut the teacher up cause the girls needed to talk because the newbies were being accused of fighting and no one would look into why that was the case.

Looking out the window with a thousand yard stare scar broke down crying nearly screaming in sigs arms "I WISH I WAS DEAD THEN NO ONE WOULD BE BURDENED WITH ME!" which got sig slapping her hard and 17 shaking her lightly then tossed her a beer as she came back to her senses. "So are you back to normal?" was heard as 18 and the other girls stormed in not realizing that the same thing was happening in the high school dorm just as bad but they were holding 17 down till she drifted back to normalcy. The radio started screeching and then saying that there was a assassination attempt in Germany on the prime minister and the houses of parliament and they wanted to hire some of the girls as bodyguards and they requested the HK girls and even the Swiss which made Scar mad so she decided to beg sig not to go. "Babe I really don't want you to go cause I'll be so alone without you here and I'd get in a lot more trouble" as 17 walked in and looking at scars babbling form bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh and tease her sister "where is your stuff cause we are being called along with the others who came with us so hurry up and get your stuff packed cause we are wheels up at 0600."

As the girls started to get into the gear packed and loaded against the doors so they could get up and dressed and out cause they bird wouldn't wait for them which was said quietly. As sig looked at her girlfriend she asked "Did you mean what you said about you'd be in trouble if I left without you?" followed by a slight impish smile. Scar smiled and said yes I would but what are you going to do as she slide her shirt off and laid near sig who loving smacked her but as they satred making out and letting the passion flow through them. Before they gave in sig smirked and said "Guess Ill have to teach you a lesson young lady" 


	5. Chapter 5

Depths of grief ch. 5

A/N: I only own my OCs and do not own upotte

As the girls all got up and got dress as the snow silently fell out of there windows Sig slowly kissed Scar as 17 and g3 had done the same thing during the night and sig kissed scar saying "Good morning beautiful I hope you learned your lesson last night didn't you?" as scar wore all black and kept her body armor hidden so no-one would say she was going to war as they wanted to keep the deployment low-key. With a loving kiss they walked down to get breakfast of steak eggs sausage and a hardy biscuits and gravy and eggs since they would be long away from home and should have a full belly. Besides reading materials they all agreed to leave their homework behind cause they sure as hell weren't going to do it on the flight and would have their hands full if the shit hit the fan because they deemed it a terrorist action. "Well girls lets go and as scar spun her jacket around she said Ill she you around because they were using small unit tactics and sig said yeah see you at the airport baby" as she boarded a small car and the others loaded into a armored SUV just because it belonged to the Scar sisters and was available and was cheap.

"Well girls I hope you know that no foolish behavior and childish actions will be tolerated" was the only thing miss Thompson said as she loaded up her stuff as the tec-9,CZ and p-90 were along for the close quarters actions and they said yes ma'am in unison even though scar sarcastically said yes mom. Thompson had heard that but she let it go as she knew it was a nervous girl's way of easing the tension of flying. As the girls all grabbed a seat the aircrafts defenses were active because thanks to the ADF they heard that there were missile threats most likely active and they weren't going to risk anyone's lives so it was still night when they hit the water and they flew low and fast. Everyone was getting a good nights sleep except 17 who repeatedly stated to scar "Stop snoring and why don't you go and bury yourself in the couch so I can sleep?" as scar ,oved and fell into deep sleep cause they expected a fight as soon as they touched down.

As the girls started to slowly wake up as they had made it to Europe with stops at Andrews AFB and similar places for fuel they loaded weapons and sharpened knives and started wishing they could go sightseeing except for sig. "Im scared I may be fighting my cousin like I did my ex boyfriend" as she started crying. Scar held her and said Im here for you and I love you so much as the aircraft landed amid a large security force and Scar said confidently but more scared "Its showtime guys and I call dibs on swiss chocolate" with a wink to sig as they walked off the bird into the sun as a rifle cracked and all hell started as sig slid in and scar hit the ground laughing/ "Thank god I thought id be bored"

A/N: The fall out of the assassination has begun


	6. Chapter 6

Depths of grief ch. 6

A/N: I do not own upotte and I hope everyone likes my stories even though they will get dark and I only own my ocs

As the sun started setting the firefight was just starting to get really hot as sniper fire and RPG rounds were coming in fast and furious. Scar started yelling "We are getting overwhelmed here and we may need more fire" as the fire suddenly petered out and Dragunov was panting heavily with her socks off sitting on the hot tarmac surrounded by brass piles. "Um did we win" she asked in a sheepish tone of voice as the others hugged her and CZ and 90 started crying as it was the first time they had ever been in a shootout. Ms. Thompson walked over hearing the crying and told the girls that everything would be all right and they were then driven to the hotel which had just gone through a security upgrade as it was supposed to host the summit on European security. "Well baby do you think I was a coward for crying" Scar asked looking sig in the eyes and G3 walked over and lovingly smacked scars ass in front of sig. "Why the fuck do you think that's a good idea to do that damn it?" sig nearly raged as 17 walked over and said calmly "I told her to do that cause you don't" she said with a smile. Sig laughed and said "oh you don't think that do you?" as Ms. Thompson came in and told the girls that they had the whole top 2 floors and sig and scar smiled and ran to their room.

Hey baby do you think I need to smack your but?" as sig walked out in sexy clothes and the response was a shocker as she said "oh yes master I really need it" said with a smirk and after the shock wore off scar pulled sig over her lap and the screams of pleasure from sig where heard throughout the night on and off. "Well that was fun last night wasn't it" as Sig and scar shared a passionate kiss over a hearty breakfast of sausage eggs toast potatoes and milk and coffee with scar having a soda also as the girls would be gone and working all day and missing lunch. As the girls got dressed after a steamy sower they rushed out to the trucks and were laughing as the speed they were at everything looked funny and the high schoolers yelled and hooted when they saw girls sunbathing naked from the waist up. As Ms. Thompson saw the image she held her hand up so the young girls wouldn't see the offending images the girls were oblivious to what they were being shielded from until a small pop radiated through the van and they had just popped a tire. The good thing was they had just pulled into the gsg9 compound so they were safe then.

"Alright girls we are here and you listen to the instructors and do what they say" which was Thompsons last word for the day before leaving them as the girls were handed off to their teachers and they were taught counter-intelligence and surveillance/surveillance detection which would come in handy at a later time as was drilled in by their instructors one of whom just so happened to be sigs boyfriend berretta. Sig tried not to smile and when her one time boyfriend saw her sitting in the line he looked right at her "come on up here and bring that cutie sitting next to you" gesturing at scar who started blushing as she pushed her skirt down before joining sig in the intel drill. "Ok the girls will have to minutes to see, remember and trace the items I have placed out there" as he then explained to them that it would be a great description as that could save your lives without dramatics. The girls knew that and after they aced the tests and were great in all but recon category they were let go for the night and sig and scar started talking to berretta about the lives they had lived after meeting each other and hitting it off.

As the sun set they heard small arms fire in the distance as berretta explained that it was the same rebel group that had carried out the assassination and he almost broke down. Sig saw that and started to get him to talk with the help of Jägermeister he explained that his brother was one of the terrorists and he was scared that he would a be a target of both sides and then the conversation turned toward sex and when sig gently turned him down but the shooting ot closer and sig started crying before trying to end it as the war got her crying about the violence she saw was testing her faith. Crying she said "I can't believe this world is falling apart I don't get it I JUST DON'T GET IT" before crying and as he hugged her she was told to get a good night's rest in her hotel and as scar smiled said "or not but do something to forget about what you saw" which got her blushing before hugging him goodbye and falling asleep in scars arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Depths of grief chapter 7

A/N: I do not own upotte but I wish I did. Comments will be a great help

As the sun rose over the GSG-9 compound the girls all got up and then they heard a loud crash as some girls fell off the bed. They were, in a school parlance, 5th graders being taller than their classmates with sigma laughing and M&P yelling "It's not funny my friend so stop laughing" before a pillow was thrown at Sigma's head. Both girls have brown eyes and are tall and skinny with a habit of being loud mouthed and her sister was a little bit shorter with them being chambered for .357 and .40 respectively. "Well sis time to get up and sigma slowly rolled over and gave the middle finger and called back "Not now I just got to a restful slumber" and S40 as she was called had a severe temper as did 20 which was a full size Glock 20 with a long brown hair and a slight German accent and green eyes and 33 was the same with blue eyes who had just grabbed a seat before heading off to get a shower and 40 laughed as she grabbed the bed and raised her best friends bed as her sisters watched and stated "Well I'm going to enjoy this" as she flipped the bed over and then drug her still sleeping form into the water then walked away before snickering "Hey I think you wet yourself so you should get that checked out before the others see especially the older girls" and she ran away laughing as sigma started to swim for shore and as she reached the edge of the lake she heard "we are going for a training swim and sigma seems to have beaten you all to the punch so why don't you join her and get in" which got a glare at S and 20 and her little sister 22 said I hate you as they started swimming just like the others in full tactical gear and boots.

Growling at the moon and her teammates sigma threw death glares at 40 she made it heard "you fucking suck and I hope you end up washing out of the program and go back to Italy you hell-spawn" before being forced under the water by G36 and Famas-who was a short girl with a slight attitude that was unmatched in the middle school-who were both getting really tired of all the shit that was going on and they just wanted to complete the training and go back to be protectors. Hoping that the girls would straighten up MG3 yelled in German that they were to pair off and assigned sigma and 36 as well as 20 and famas and they were made to do a team building activity which was carrying a zodiac after they got out of the ocean and had to carry it up the beach and dunes around the beach and sometimes the instructors were in the zodiac and they would slap down with the paddles to keep the boat up off the girls shoulders. After the girls were made to run the "circuit" twice which also included swimming, rolling in the sand and push-ups which the girls didn't like but they knew the meaning behind it to build trust with each other because if they were ambushed during a protection operation they all needed to be on the same page and have each other's backs and not be feuding at the time. After the exercise ended the girls decided to go out and have a few drinks before heading out get some sleep but right as they left they heard a familiar "CLACK!" which was a weapon getting slammed into well and then the charged position and the girls grabbed anyone that they had gotten to know and pull them down as automatic weapons fire tore through the bar causing everyone to scream. "Well when I thought a simple trip to bar would be a quiet night of drinking with friends and then this shit happens" sigma called out as scar and sig were covering the bar and yelled together "is anyone hit?!" and were relieved to hear the call back of everyone's ok but we need more booze now and I think 20 wet herself" for the yell to be "the booze soaked my clothes so go fuck yourself" and then they walked with a bit of a hurry to head back to the compound before they got into much trouble.

Running out into the streets they adopted the combat diamond formation with any injured that they had encountered in the bar they decided that the medical personnel would be better at treating the high powered gunshot wounds so they formed make-shift stretchers and used the medical skills they had acquired to keep the patients from bleeding to death as they ran into the compound. "Guys we got ambushed in the bar and none of us got hurt but we have some injured due to flying glass and slugs pointing over to the bartender whose face was covered in blood thanks to the glass and a graze from the firefight and the injured started screaming as the painkillers wore off. Looking the girls dead in the eye their commander stated grimly "we got a call while you were away and that attack wasn't an isolated incident and we have been deployed with the boys. So stay frosty and watch your back because this is war"


End file.
